onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Stable Boy
The Stable Boy is the eighteenth episode of Season One of the hit ABC television series Once Upon a Time. Synopsis The backstory of a young Snow White is revealed. Mary Margaret Blanchard's past comes back to haunt her. Emma Swan keeps searching for evidence to prove Mary Margaret’s innocence in Kathryn Nolan’s murder; the root of the Evil Queen’s hatred for Snow White is revealed. Recap Regina is in her office in Storybrooke when Mr. Gold comes to visit. He asks for her assistance in having the charges against him dropped. In return, he offers his help with Regina's problem with Mary Margaret and David. He suggests that something happen to Kathryn, Mary Margaret take the blame, and Regina will leave a key in Mary Margaret's cell. In the fairy tale world, Regina is riding her horse while her father Henry watches joyfully, cheering her on. Her mother Cora criticizes her "unladylike" performance and suggests she use a saddle. Henry tries to defend Regina with no luck. Daniel offers her a saddle, but Regina snaps back, saying she is done riding and storms off. She questions Cora's intentions, but her mother stops her from walking away by using magic. Regina promises to be good and runs off. She meets Daniel in the stable where she apologizes, and the two kiss. In Storybrooke, Emma is leaving Granny's Diner, and David wants to talk. He asks to see Mary Margaret but knows that she doesn't want to see him. At the sheriff's station, Mary Margaret is asleep, and Regina wakes her up. Mary Margaret questions why no one will believe her, and Regina lists the reasons. In the fairy tale world, Daniel and Regina meet before she has to leave for tea. Daniel is confused as to why she is afraid to tell her mother of their relationship. She tells him that Cora wants her to be more ladylike and only date higher ranked men despite being the daughter of a miller; Regina also adds that Cora's magic is powerful. Daniel says that true love is the most powerful magic of all before kissing her. Suddenly, they hear a scream. A little girl holds on tightly as her horse runs out of control, and Regina goes after her on her own horse. She successfully helps the girl, who thanks Regina for saving her life. The girl introduces herself as Snow White, and the two hug. Regina advises her to get over her fear by getting back on the horse as soon as possible. In Storybrooke, Emma and Mr. Gold discuss having Mary Margaret talk to the D.A. about the case. Mr. Gold says that her personality can help get the charges dropped. Sidney Glass drops off some flowers and says that he can't find anything connecting Regina to the case. Mary Margaret is being interviewed by Albert in the case against her. He asks her if she wanted Kathryn gone since Kathryn was keeping her and David apart. Despite answering, "No," several times and Mr. Gold saying that she was done talking, Albert keeps pressing on. Mary Margaret snaps that she did. Emma and Regina watch the interview outside, and Regina smiles at her outburst. In the fairy tale world, Regina is in her dining room when Cora comes in and gives her a gorgeous dress to wear. She explains that the king is coming because it was his daughter who Regina rescued. King Leopold arrives, saying that Snow lost her mother years ago, and has been looking for a wife worthy of Snow ever since. He proposes to Regina, which Cora accepts for her. Regina runs into the stable to meet with Daniel. She explains what has happened with the king and says that they should run because she only cares about him. Daniel then slips a ring on her finger, much to Reigna's excitement, and the two kiss. Snow stumbles upon the couple and runs off with Regina chasing after her. Regina and Snow talk about why Regina was kissing Daniel. She explains that she doesn't love Snow's father, and Snow questions this. Regina tells her that true love is the most power magic of all and that it creates happiness. Regina says Cora will stand in her way and asks Snow to keep their love a secret, which Snow agrees to do. In Storybrooke, Emma is reading the story book when August shows up. She questions her super power of good instincts. August says that his perspective changes as he writes and starts his book over once it does. He asks her if she knew what she knows now in the beginning of the investigation, would she have done things differently. Emma decides to go back to the crime scene with August, where Ruby found the heart. August has some trouble walking, due to his shin splint but insists it's nothing. Emma looks into the hole Ruby dug up and finds a shard from a shovel. August asks if she knows whose shovel it belongs to, and Emma responds with a knowing smile. August and Emma go to Regina's house where Henry has left them a key to get in. When Regina showers, Henry signals her on his walkie-talkie that the coast is clear. In the shed, Emma finds the shovel with the complimentary broken piece, and she and August smile. In the fairy tale world, Cora and Snow talk about the wedding, and Cora mentions how close Snow and Regina have become. Cora asks Snow why Regina has pulled away from her and says she would do anything to make her happy. Snow tells Cora about her and Daniel's relationship, thinking it will help. Back in Storybrooke, Emma shows up at Regina's and shows her a warrant to look in her garage. Emma looks in the garage but finds the shovel now is intact. Regina says that Mary Margaret will pay for what she has done and has destroyed the last life she ever will. Emma goes to see August and confronts his involvement in helping Regina with her shovel. She questions whether or not he is lying, which he says he isn't, and Emma walks away unconvinced. Regina visits Mary Margaret and taunts her about having to suffer. She admits that she knows Mary Margaret did not kill Kathryn but that she deserves this anyway. In the fairy tale world, Regina and Daniel try to run away, but Cora stops them. She laughs and says Regina's life is hers because of the deals she had to make to get them out of poverty. Cora seems to understand that this will make her happy but she kills Daniel anyway, saying it's what's best for her daughter. Cora says that this is Regina's happy ending and tells her that giving up love gives one true power and that she will be queen. Regina is getting fitted for her wedding gown, and Snow comes in to tell her about the talk she had with Cora. Regina is confused as to why Snow told despite Regina asking her not to, and Snow says that she didn't want her to lose her mother. Regina is momentarily devastated, but composes herself. When she turns away from Snow her pink lips momentarily turn crimson red, then fade back when she faces Snow. She says that she isn't mad and that she wasn't in love with Daniel. She tells Snow that she is happy to be her stepmother. Cora shows up and says that she is learning and that she is proud of her. Regina realizes that Cora set up her rescue of Snow and says that she should have let Snow die instead. In Storybrooke, Regina holds the ring Daniel gave her saying that they've got her. Mary Margaret is taken away, and Emma questions Mr. Gold helping her. Emma, in a fit of anger, throws the vase from Sidney at the wall and finds a bug hidden in it. Emma approaches August, apologizing for doubting him, and shows him the bug. They hear a scream and run toward it. They find Ruby, who vaguely says that she is in the alley. Emma runs to the alley and finds Kathryn laying on the ground, alive. Appearances *Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Emma Swan *Mr. Gold *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *David Nolan *August Booth *Henry Mills *Henry (father) *Ruby *Cora *Daniel *Albert Spencer *Kathryn Nolan *King Leopold Quotes :Regina: Having a bad day? :Mary Margaret: What are you doing here? :Regina: I wanted to see you while I can. :Mary Margaret: What does that mean? :Regina: Simply that the trial starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one, and you will be sent out of Storybrooke for good and I will never have to see you again. Oh, I want to enjoy this while I still can. :Mary Margaret: Enjoy what? :Regina: Justice. :Mary Margaret: Justice? Watching an innocent suffer? :Regina: You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you? Innocent. :Mary Margaret: crying I am innocent! I don't know what this is about! I don't know what I ever did to you, but whatever it was, Regina, I'm sorry. I truly am. :Regina: Apology not accepted. :Mary Margaret: Please don't do this to me. I don't deserve this. I did not kill Kathryn. :Regina: Oh, I know, but you do deserve this. :___________________________________________________________________ ::Regina: Marry me. ::Daniel: Regina, what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother? ::Regina: No! Now I can never tell her. She won't understand. That girl I saved was the king's daughter, and now he's proposed to me. ::Daniel: What? ::Regina: My mother accepted! sobs The only way out is to run, for us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back. ::Daniel: Regina, do you understand what that will mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from being a queen. ::Regina: Being a queen is nothing. Daniel, all I care about is you. ---- Regina: as a very young Snow falls while running away from her Snow, are you okay? ::Snow White: No. her head No. Why were you kissing that man in the stable? You're to marry my father. You're to be my mother. ::Regina: Snow, please, listen to me. Hey, your father, King Leopold, he is a kind and fair man, but I don't love him. ::Snow White: I don't understand. Why not? ::Regina: Love doesn't work that way. Love, true love, is magic. Not just any magic. The most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness. ::Snow White: And that man in the stables, you love him? ::Regina: With all my heart. ::________________________________________________ ::Emma: to a damaged shovel Where is it? ::Regina: Where is what, Sheriff? ::Emma: You knew I was coming. ::Regina: How on earth would I know that? ::Emma: Mary Margaret is a good person. She doesn't deserve this. ::Regina: Miss Blanchard is a liar and a murderer. No matter what accusations you throw my way, that won't change. She is going to pay for what she's done. That woman has destroyed the last life she is ever going to destroy. Trivia *Cora, the queen's mother, makes her first appearance. *The opening title has Regina riding a horse. *The horse Regina rides in Fairytale Land is likely the same one she killed in her first attempt at the Dark Curse in The Thing You Love Most. *Mr. Gold calls Regina "your majesty" more casually in this episode. *In Storybrooke, Regina still has the wedding ring given to her by Daniel in Fairytale Land. *The reason for Regina's hatred of Snow White is revealed; she blames Snow for the part she played in her mother's machinations toward Regina becoming queen and for the death of Daniel. *At the end of the episode, in Storybrooke, Regina tells Daniel that they finally got "her." *Regina wears pale pink lip gloss in the opening scenes from her past. It isn't until the confrontation with Snow when she discovers what the young girl has done that her lips turn the crimson red Regina customarily wears. They fade back to a paler color when she addresses Snow again, but in the confrontation with her mother, they are darkened. In Storyville, her lips are exclusively shown painted blood-stain red. fr:1x18 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1